Spaceballs
| status = | homeworld = Planet Spaceball | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = None | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = President Skroob; Dark Helmet; Colonel Sandurz; Commanderette Zircon; Snotty | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = Lone Starr; Princess Vespa; Barf; Dot Matrix; King Roland | 1st = Spaceballs (1987) }} Spaceballs are a sentient, humanoid extraterrestrial race featured in the 1987 Mel Brooks sci-fi comedy film Spaceballs. They represent the primary antagonists of the film and were also featured in the 2008 Spaceballs animated series. Description Spaceballs are native to the planet Planet Spaceball. By all accounts they are very similar to baseline human beings in terms of physical characteristics, culture, behavior and mannerisms. However, they are a ruthless people and care little for the welfare of anyone who is not a Spaceball. The president of Planet Spaceball was a man named Skroob, who operated out of the planetary capital city which was aptly named Spaceball City. Planet Spaceball began suffering from a severe depletion of oxygen and fresh air, which was once so plentiful, became dangerously scarce. Planet Spaceball's neighbors on Planet Druidia however had a perfect oxygen-rich atmosphere, which they protected with a planetary force field. President Skroob desperately wanted Planet Druidia's oxygen and was willing to resort to desperate measures to obtain it. To this end, he had his enforcer, Lord Dark Helmet kidnap Druidia's raining princess, Vespa and hold her for ransom. Unless Vespa's father, King Roland, provided them with the security codes to deactivate the planetary shield, they would kill her. Roland was frantic. He secretly hired a space jockey named Lone Starr and his sidekick Barf to rescue Princess Vespa. Lone Starr and Barf succeeded in this task, much to Dark Helmet's chagrin. The Spaceballs tracked the group to one of Vega's moons where President Skroob ordered them to literally comb the desert until they found them. The Spaceballs succeeded in recapturing Princess Vespa and brought her back to Spaceball City. When King Roland learned of this, he relinquished the codes to Druidia's planetary force field, which was 1-2-3-4-5. Coincidentally, this was also the same combination that President Skroob used on his luggage. Lone Starr and Barf arrived at Spaceball City and rescued Vespa and her Droid of Honor Dot Matrix, but it was too late. Dark Helmet and the Spaceballs now had access to Druidia's atmosphere. He activated a reconfiguration protocol on Spaceball One, transforming the dreadnaught ship into a giant gynoid dubbed Megamaid. Armed with a vacuum cleaner extension, it began sucking the atmosphere away from the planet. Lone Starr boarded Megamaid and fought with Dark Helmet, ultimately defeating him. During the fight, the ship's self-destruct sequence was activated and the Spaceballs had a limited amount of time to evacuate the ship before it exploded. The forward part of the ship that served as Megamaid's head crashed onto a nearby planet ruled by humanoid apes. Dark Helmet and his second-in-command Colonel Sandurz both survived the crash. Characters * President Skroob * Dark Helmet * Colonel Sandurz * Commanderette Zircon * Snotty * Spaceball drummer Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ---- Category:Spaceballs miscellaneous